


Cold

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can almost feel Gerard’s warmth from a few inches away, and he wants to huddle closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I've been torturing Frank kind of a lot, and I just needed to do something fluffy, because when it comes to Frank and Gerard in real life, how much fluffier can you get? This is super super short and random.

The interviewer says something about comics, and Frank knows Gerard will be talking for a while. He tunes out the conversation when it quickly gets around to Umbrella Academy; not because he doesn’t care—he does, a lot—but because he’s heard it all before, about a million times. He knows more about the comic than most people even think to ask, anyway.

The wind is cold and biting against his side, and Frank crosses his arms low over his stomach and hunches over a little. Gerard’s hand appears on the small of his back, just a quick little touch, asking _are you alright?_

Frank presses back into Gerard’s hand but it’s already gone, waving in front of them as Gerard gestures expansively about something. Frank turns slightly toward Gerard, so the wind is hitting his back. He can almost feel Gerard’s warmth from a few inches away, and he wants to huddle closer. Gerard’s still jabbering on, not even paying attention to Frank, and neither is the interviewer. Frank thinks he could get away with it.

He takes a step closer, until his forearm bumps Gerard’s waist. Gerard angles his body automatically to make room for Frank up against him, and Frank slides easily into place. Gerard is really warm and his hoodie is soft and puffy, and Frank cuddles up as far as he can. His cheek is pillowed on Gerard’s shoulder when the interviewer finally looks back at Frank expectantly.

“Uh,” Frank says. He hadn’t been listening.

Gerard grins and the guy repeats the question, and they’re still talking about comics, apparently. Frank rubs his cheek on Gerard’s hoodie and mumbles an answer, and then Gerard, thankfully, takes over again. This time when his hand comes up around Frank’s back, he leaves it there, underneath Frank’s sweater, his gloved fingertips pressing gently to Frank’s cold skin.

 _fin_


End file.
